User talk:GW-Shadowphoenix
Ha ha You have to archive by moving, not copy-pasting. This gives me a good excuse to ruin your talkpage's trendy cleanness. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:30, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :No you don't, well nobody else does RandomTime 21:31, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::It is preferred, not necessary :) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:33, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::I archive with copy+paste. --Macros 21:35, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, fine. Regardless of what happens, that's what you're supposed to do. Or someone needs to change the special:move message. In any case, I was going to fix it, but ''someone'' reverted me before I had the chance. Oh well, I still get to destroy the trendiness with an archiving rant. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:35, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Strangely, when you fail to do a proper move, you get a big message saying Please do not manually move the article by copying and pasting it; the page history must be moved along with the article text. Not when you're blanking a page, no. When you try and do it the right way, but are unable to, that is the only time this message appears. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:38, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Archiving iz srs bizness --''Shadowphoenix'' 23:06, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yes it is. Sometimes. Ish. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:08, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Use common sense, people. The history has not been purged (unles those of some users who had theri userpages deleted by admins instead of blanked, so there's no archive at all, not even on the wiki). Is there policy that you have to archive your talk? I thought on your user and talk page you pretty much free to do what you please; it's a wiki, after all everyone can go look at the historic versions to see past content. Actually, Shadowphoenix, that's what you should do: replace your archive with a link to Archive (June 5th 2008). Oh, and Entrea, I'm counting on your support for my upcoming GW:RFAQL (Revert first, ask questions later) policy. --mendel 23:24, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Create A Hero contest You are invited to join. Check it out! reanor 04:32, 10 June 2008 (UTC) "GW"-Shadowphoenix why did you make this second account here btw? — Zerpha The Improver 14:59, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :She didn't make it. It was due to a merging of DB by wikia. Lots of users got their account duplicated with GW-______ --JonTheMon 15:00, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :: The GuildWiki's merge with Wikia made them add those lovely letters, I dont minsd it but I might request them being removed --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:00, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::It's too late - they're not accepting any more rename requests, see GuildWiki talk:Wikia Migration. —Dr Ishmael 15:32, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::: ok. yet another question: what the f[ck? All i did was watching your "I Kissed A Girl"-Youtube video, now i got a likely "botted" new message box on WikiHero, where i never created an account nor even knew of? 0_ô Wikia is really a strange thing... — Zerpha The Improver 15:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC) so I don't stop the bot... Given the stability of Wikia's servers, we can probably go with a low interval - I'm gonna set mine to 5 now. Especially since it's taking me ~20 seconds to just save a page atm... —Dr Ishmael 01:11, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder Hello, GW-Shadowphoenix. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:GW-Shadowphoenix Shadow.jpg. Please see GuildWiki:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 19:59, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder Hello, GW-Shadowphoenix. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:GW-Shadowphoenix Shadow.jpg. Please see GuildWiki:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 20:01, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ? Is you be leaving? --Shadowcrest 02:30, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :No. I am just getting bored with wikis, might explore some other things. I will be out and about, I am not leaving ;o) --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:54, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Allieviating confusion —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 15:33, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :The resemplence is uncanning Grich! --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:37, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :: *Uncanny. Lord of all tyria 15:37, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::: *Resemblance. *Grinch. --R Phalange 16:01, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::: *alleviating --- -- (s)talkpage 16:04, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::The picture contains a not inconsiderable amount of win, however. Lord of all tyria 16:14, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Strictly speaking, a phoenix would not have a belly button, since birds lack an umbilical cord. 17:11, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::This is a magic bird. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 17:23, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Felix, I assumed this was a view from behind, with the head turned back. --◄mendel► 21:13, 1 July 2008 (UTC) PhoenixBot Could you change your oper to . so it dosn't interfere with chanserv? RandomTime 21:13, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Sure, but I am not on my home PC atm. When I get back home later on I will change it :) --''Shadowphoenix'' 02:01, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ^jo When you nominate someone for Admunsheep, you automatically support that person :> --- -- (s)talkpage 18:33, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh.... well it works differently in other places, sorry --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:35, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::Eh, don't say sorry. It's just a minor thing, and solved already (with a trail and error approach ;) I screw up too often) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:38, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::With that "trail" and error approach of yours, I'm surprised you don't get lost out in the woods more often. :P —Dr Ishmael 19:56, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, I get lost in dungeons in Diablo II, often. Typos ftl. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:04, 29 July 2008 (UTC) mendel for admin - not? I am flattered that you would suggest me for admin, but as I have responded in the RfA, I feel that the time is not ripe yet. (Feel free to try to convince me otherwise.) If I am still fit for the position in a month, I'd certainly accept then. --◄mendel► 06:10, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :I think you did the right thing rejecting the RfA. You've got a ways to go before you'd be a top notch admin and rejecting it shows you're aware of that. +1 to you. :) —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 12:33, 31 July 2008 (UTC) disturbia Is so annoying. D: --Shadowcrest 04:08, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :-.- I hatechuu *hits SC with a large frying pan* --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:11, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::Where did you get a frying pan? — Powersurge360 06:12, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::They sell them in the GuildWiki gift shop... --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:14, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Now, THAT is an idea. GuildWiki merchandising so we can buy adspace or buy out of Wikia. I would take a shirt with "Recent Changes" on it, which updates itself whenever it can connect to a wireless! (T/ ) 07:35, 15 August 2008 (UTC) lolwut cliques? (T/ ) 07:38, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Not clicks or cliches. --◄mendel► the orthography police 07:56, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ...I'd also like you to substantiate your assertation about us losing users with some tangible proof ("You have no idea how many..."), because if this is truly a problem that exists, it has totally blindsided me at least. Even if I'm not obligated to fix it, it ought to be brought to the attention of the wider community, past those who have you on your watchlist. (T/ ) 08:12, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Statistical proof won't be sufficient, we're losing users from the "new look" as it is. --◄mendel► 09:32, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'd like a web users spreadsheet of some kind RandomTime 09:37, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::Even one example of a user who is put off by a "highschool atmosphere" would be good enough for me. (T/ ) 09:40, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::# Shadowphoenix herself. --◄mendel► 09:47, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::There is some flaw of logic in using that as an evidence but I don't know what the exact term would be. It's like if I say lots of people like Monaco skin because I like it, so at least one person does. (which is false btw). (T/ ) 13:52, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, but you were the one who asked for "even one example". It'd be better to ask for two. ;-) You can use a single example to prove that something exists - a good thing to know. --◄mendel► 14:34, 15 August 2008 (UTC) I will correct my spelling mistake. --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:47, 15 August 2008 (UTC) in Soviet Russia RfA system lols at you. If you're not part of the solution... (T/ ) 20:03, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Am i missing somthing? — Warw/Wick 20:06, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Thehe... --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:09, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::In Soviet Russia, Shadowphoenix welcomes Gigathrash back.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 04:45, 27 September 2008 (UTC) You inspired me to make this: -- îğá†ħŕášħ 06:14, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :OMG I <3 you! I love it! Oh, and wb ^^ --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:23, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Glad you like it, now go post it in random places so that people know your museing abilities.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 23:11, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::Where'd you get that phoenix image? It's awesome all by itself. —Dr Ishmael 23:43, 27 September 2008 (UTC) sig test --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:28, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Looks the same to me :P My computer has a severe lack of fonts... --- -- (s)talkpage 13:31, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::Get an new comp my friend! Or download the fonts xD --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:03, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::Ninth of October... Just one more week :) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:25, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :p Triple edit conflicts gogo (T/ ) 05:27, 14 November 2008 (UTC)